1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a envelope sealing system and more particularly pertains to sealing an envelope by affixing the adhesive apparatus over the existing glued portion of an envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of self-sealing envelopes is known in the prior art. More specifically, self-sealing envelopes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sealing the flaps by manipulating the envelopes in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,643 to Canno a self-sealing envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,295 to Cohn discloses a self-sealing envelope and method of making same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,844 to Sorrell discloses an envelope with sealing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,982 to Schmidt discloses a method for producing self-sealing envelopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,791 to Vetter discloses an envelope closure seal and method.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,047 to Netto discloses an envelope with closure and seal device.
In this respect, the envelope sealing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sealing an envelope by affixing the adhesive apparatus over the existing glued portion of an envelope.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved envelope sealing system which can be used for sealing an envelope by affixing the adhesive apparatus over the existing glued portion of an envelope. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.